You've got a friend in me
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: The story of how Enjolras and Combeferre became brothers. FRIENDSHIP. I wrote this ages ago, so don't judge


**I wrote this because I was really, REALLY bored. Bear in mind, I was only half awake when I wrote this.**

_What's a friend? A friend is someone who understands you. A friend is someone who gives a damn about your life. A friend is someone who stays with you, even when it seems like the world is against you. A friend is someone who loves you like family. A friend is someone who would die for you. A friend is someone who will do anything for you. A friend is someone who likes you for who you are. A friend is close to your heart. A friend is someone who looks out for you._

Ten year old Combeferre sat on a green park bench reading a book he had borrowed from the library. The park was the only place Combeferre could go without being harassed for money of being picked on by the big kids. Combeferre wasn't strong. In fact he was rather small, but he probably had a higher IQ than most boys at his school. Combeferre was in the middle of the final chapter in his book when a couple of kids from his school appeared out of nowhere. Combeferre sighed and closed his book, knowing that this wasn't going to end well for him. These boys looked about twelve or thirteen. They had ugly dog-like faces and were as fat as pigs. "Hey, what are you doing here?" One of the boys said, looking Combeferre up and down. Combeferre sat still on the bench, hoping that if he continued to just stay motionless he might just disappear, "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He shouted. He walked over with his gang of boys and smirked, "You're so skinny. What are you a girl or something?"

Combeferre rolled his eyes, "No, I'd think I'd be well aware of that."

"No one likes a smart ass kid." The boy said. He then knocked the book out of Combeferre's hands and it landed in the mud on the floor. Combeferre cleared his throat nervously. "Well, pick it up then!" The boy said. Combeferre sighed and picked the now dirt stained book off the floor only to have it shoved out of his hands again. The group of boys started laughing. The boy then shoved Combeferre making him fall back and land on the bench, "You scared little boy?" Combeferre didn't move. He'd been in these kind of situations before. It normally resulted in him getting a few bruises, or even broken bones. The boy raised his fist as if he was going to punch him and Combeferre closed his eyes and waited for the hit that never came. After a few moments of nothing Combeferre opened his eyes again to see a tall blonde boy standing in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?"

The blonde smirked. He was tall and looked about a year older than Combeferre, except he had a much more angelic face and had blue eyes that could kill. "I could ask you the same thing. Just because you and your gang of rats can't take anyone your own size, doesn't mean you have to go picking on the weakest one in the box. It's quite pathetic if you ask me."

The boy tilted his head to the side, "I could take down whoever I want."

"No, you really couldn't." The blonde said in a mocking kind of tone.

The boy groaned, "Look pretty boy, you have no idea who you're messing with." The boy pushed him and he stumbled back into the puddle in front of Combeferre. The boys started laughing. The blonde shook his head. He then stood up without a word and straightened out his stained shirt.

The blonde then, without warning, clenched his fist and punched the guy in the stomach, making him double over in pain. The other boys stopped laughing. The blonde boy shoved him, making him fall back with his friends surrounding him, "You know, I'm not just a pretty face."

"Come on lads, these two ain't worth our time." One of the boys said. The others helped the guy onto his feet and they slowly walked away. The blonde boy laughed a little, "Immature rats."

Combeferre raised his eyebrows at the boy, "…Uh…"

The blonde shrugged, "Why do you let them guys pick on you like that?"

Combeferre scratched his head, "I guess I can't help it."

The blonde chuckled, "Sure you can. You just gotta know how to throw a punch."

"Thank you." Combeferre said.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For what you did. You didn't have to help me, but you did anyway."

"Actually I did have to help you. It wouldn't have been fair on you. Five against one? Hardly right is it." The blonde took a seat next to Combeferre.

"I'm Combeferre by the way."

"I'm Enjolras." He said with a smile.

"How old are you Enjolras?"

"Eleven, and you?"

"Ten. You're quite strong for your age." Combeferre said picking up his book from the floor and trying to brush the dirt off.

"I've been told. It's weird. People don't expect me to be anything but an innocent little boy with a baby face, but I can be so much more." Combeferre sighed and flipped through the pages of his book to see if they were water damaged, "What book is that?"

"It's a book on the history of France."

"Is that for school or something?"

"No, I'm just reading it for fun." Combeferre said, placing the book inside his bag that sat on the bench.

"You read for fun? Wow that is kind of strange." Enjolras said.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Shooting." Enjolras said with a smirk.

"What, you mean like with guns and stuff?" Combeferre said.

"Yeah, it's fun. You should try it."

"…No thanks."

"You know Combeferre, you're funny. You're like a man in a boy's body."

Combeferre raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you're so…well behaved for a ten year old."

"Well, thanks I guess. And you seem like boy with no conscience."

Enjolras chuckled, "Thanks."

**Considering adding on to this. What you think? It's just a rough by the way.**


End file.
